


Hour of Darkness

by Glostixdix



Category: The Darkness - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do a fic with the Darkness for a while. So, here it is. It got a little more....rape-y than I wanted but I still hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour of Darkness

Jackie Estacado couldn’t believe what the fuck he was about to do. He’d had girlfriends. He’d had one night stands. He’d even used call girls and whores... but this... Well shit. What was the phrase? Don’t sample your own product? Yeah, that shit was about to go right out the window. He’d seen his share of girls come and go from the brothel he owned, but none had grabbed his attention like Kimberly.  
Normally, you can trace a prostitute’s history to see how she ended up there. But Kim was different. She didn’t seem to have anything. She didn’t exist. No Social Security Number. No birth certificate. No last name. But, she did know how to hold herself in high class company, and was just a dirty as the next gutter bitch. She wasn’t all that stunning looking either. Large, but not voluminous chest. A face like that you’d seen in a crowd and quickly forget. Her height was the most notable feature about her. Barely grazing five foot, you could swear she was probably just a high schooler though she claimed to be in her mid twenties. There was just something about this non-remarkable slut that brought the guys back night after night, kept her booked solid, and manged to catch Jackie’s attention.   
It’d even caught the attention of the darkness. Normally eager to gut his companions, it wanted to do oh so much more to Kim. So, after months of watching, waiting, and fighting his primal urges, he finally caved. He’d scheduled her for a late night visit, despite his better judgment. And set up a ride for her to his penthouse. He waited in his office, looking out over the New York skyline. He sipped on a glass of scotch. Laying out on the desk were all sorts of bondage equipment and gear. Gags, blinders, a hefty supply of silk rope. All ‘gifts from the boys’. God, he couldn’t even believe how Mr. Gray this all was. Shortly after midnight, Vinnie stuck his head in. “Hey, uh, boss. Kimmy’s here.” Jackie sighed, running a hand through is dark locks. “Send her on in...”  
Kim stepped into the room, pushing past Vinnie. Dressed in a a black dress that shimmered green in the light. Low cut, it left little to the imagination. Hair pulled up in a messy bun, smoky green eyeshadow. He had to adjust himself several times before sitting down. “So...Ms. Kimberly...”   
“Kim is just fine.” She cut him off, sitting down across the desk, crossing her legs in such a way to reveal most of her thigh through a slit in the dress. Jackie couldn’t help but stare. “Um....yes...Kim....”   
“Mr. Estacado, I’m going to make it clear.” She leaned forward, ignoring the things on the table. “I don’t normally sleep with my boss. But, for you.... I’m going to make an exception...” She stood up, coming behind him and gently rubbing his shoulder before setting her chest there and whispering into his ear. “Tonight I’m all yours.” She nipped his earlobe and that was it. He couldn’t fight the urges anymore. He grabbed her waist and pushed her against the desk, forcing her to bend at the waist. In an instant his pants were undone. Did he do that? No...his hands were still on her hips... and out of the corner of his eye he saw a tendril of darkness slip back behind him. Who cares though, at least it was working with him. He pulled the dress up, running his hands along her waist as he searched for any sigh of underwear, but only finding the scar from her sterilization. Good. This would make it even easier. He slid his hand between her leg. Smooth, fresh shaven skin was already slick and moist. She wanted him. Oh did she want him. Why make her wait any longer? He slammed the length of his shaft into her, causing the small woman to gasp out in surprise. They’re not called Italian Stallions for nothing. He was surprised at how tight she was despite being used and abused repeatedly night after night. God, the way she squirmed beneath him. He could feel ever little movement in his cock. He swore he could even feel her heartbeat...   
She moaned out as he began to pound her. Slowly, almost tenderly at first but quickly gaining speed and force. She would have bruises on her thighs for sure after this. He didn’t care. She was his. He was going to take what he wanted. He worked and worked, taking her right to the edge and then, stopping. He had her all night, why waste all the fun up front? “On your knees.” He ordered as he pulled out and sat back in his chair. He could see her eyes, practically glaring at him as she pulled herself from the desk and did as she was told. “Suck it.” he ordered, stroking his penis and smirking down at her. She moved over and took the shaft in her hands, kissing the tip before deep throatting the whole thing. He moaned and bucked as she worked. All the while she stared up at him. With those golden brown eyes. So full of will and personality... Just like....Just like Jenny’s. Fuck, that took him over the edge and without warning he nearly drown Kim with his cum. She backed off quickly, coughing and spitting the sticky white splunk all over the floor. That was it. That was why he was so attracted to her. She could have easily been Jenny’s sister. She caught her breath and sat back. “A little warning next time... Mr. Estacado.” He panted as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket to clean himself up. “It was a surprise to me too....and just call me Jackie...” He sat back and handed the kerchief to her. “Now.... I believe I have for for the rest of the night.... how do you feel about binding?”

A few moments, and a quick internet tutorial later, Jackie had Kim all tied up in his bedroom. The pair had agreed that the soft bed would be a much better place to peruse any BDSM fantasies Jackie would have. He’d done a pretty good job of tying her up, he thought. Arms tied behind her back, legs to a restraint system he had set up under either side of the bed. She had just enough room to squirm without getting to far. Ass up, she smiled at him over her shoulder. They’d agreed the ball gag was a little much, especially since they didn’t have that trust a normal domme and sub would, so it sat net to the bed. Kim’s dress was hanging up nicely in Jackie’s closet, while Jackie himself had changed into a pair of black sweatpants. “Well?” Kim said as she realized he was staring at her ass. “Are you going to come take what you paid for?” Oh god was he, in ways she’d never imagined. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to the end of the bed, kissing her shoulder as he pulled his cock out of his pants and lined up. “The safeword.” He whispered in her ear. “Is Angelus.” He grabbed her arms and slammed into her vagina hard. He didn’t waist any time getting into a hard and fast rhythm. Grunting and gasping as she clenched around him, pressing her self back. Suddenly, she clenched hard, a small scream escaping her lips. He hadn’t realized it but a tendril of darkness had snaked around her and the surprisingly smooth—at least by the darkness’s standers—tendril was trying to slip into her lips as he held her neck in place. Jackie grunted, slowing his thrusts. “Open up.” He demanded, using another tendril to destroy the lights. “I SAID OPEN UP!” Kim obeyed, if nothing else then fear of what would happen if she didn’t. Slowly the tendril slit into her mouth, oozing a black liquid to help the process. Soon, she had forgotten the fear and was once again enjoying herself, moaning around the tendril as it began to thrust, sliding down her throat to the point of gagging before snaking back up. This continued for a while, both Jackie and the Darkness spitrosting her. As she grew closer, Kim began to try and squirm free of the two, but she couldn’t get free of the tendril’s tight grip. She cried out, practically screaming as she came, her juices squirting all over Jackie’s cock as she clamped down again. He grunted and smiled as he came, leaning back sightly to watch Kim squirm with wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. He slapped her ass as he pulled out, stepping back. “Good girl, you just keep doing that.” Two more tendril snaked out of his back as the darklings began to emerge.   
Too high on her own orgasm to notice, let alone care, Kim continued to squirm with delight. Once she finished riding wave after wave, the two other tendrils moved in to do their work. One slipped into her vaginal opening while the other carefully slipped into her ass. Once in place, they expanded, changing shape and texture to ones that worked well with her body. She moaned out, licking and suckling the tendril still in her mouth as the two behind began to move out of sync with each other, bouncing her roughly on the bed. Jackie himself decided to pull up a chair and watch as the the artifact who so normally wishes to kill everyone it meets, instead made not-so-sweet love. Even after organizing twice himself, he was already to go again. His cock twitching as he watched the three tendrils pound into his lady of the night. The one at her mouth finished first, exploding with an opaque black liquid, similar in look to that of organic cum. Kim tired to lick up as much as she could as it released her, snaking its way back to Jackie. In his head, he could hear the Darkness snear.  
 ** _“WhaT a GoOD lITTle SlUT...... WE LiKe hEr JackIE!”_**  
He couldn’t agree more. He liked her too. So willing....and the looks of his dead girlfriend helped out a lot too. He smiled and took his cock in his hand, beginning to pump. As he did, he noticed that the tendrils seemed to move in time with each stroke. He slowed down, and then sped up. All while Kim gasped and squirmed, bouncing back with each thrust against the fleshy appendages. He picked up his pace, beginning to moan and buck his hips into his own hand as he feverishly beat his meat. Already exhausted, and still riding on hormones, he cam rather quickly and in a less than spectacular manor. Cum oozed between his fingers as is raw cock quickly became flaccid. The tendrils erupted, filling Kim to the brim with their dark cum. Kim was already gone, lost in another orgasm, this one pushing her over the edge of consciousness. The tendrils leaked splunk all over the bed and floor as they retreated back to Jackie, retaking their normally grotesque toothy appearance. He freed her from the rope and glanced over the small army of darklings, all with their own little dicks erect. “Have at her boys...” He said with a sigh as he when to leave. “Just remember not to maim her too badly.” And with that he left his lady to the mercy of the Darkness.


End file.
